A night at the palace
by Aarati
Summary: xingke sees something he could not have imagined. oh ya empress as a boy. yaoi...in the later chapters that are coming up...this is dead as of two years ago...
1. Something

**disclaimer: i do not own Code Geass in any way. Your had to make me say it huh?!**

**Xingke: I'm scared, really scared**

**eunuch: it is fine to worry, they say she was given divine powers**

**Aarti: that I do, that I do *cackle evilly***

**eunuch: please review**

A night At the Palace

Xingke stood at the door of the empress' chambers, shocked. He could not believe what he was seeing. The empress had taken off her clothes and she had what looked suspiciously like a penis (don't ask what he was doing there when she was undressing, he is very confused). The "empress" had turned around, her back to the door so "she" had not seen him,(thank heavens) and he was going to leave it that way. He was just going to pretend he never saw that sight. As he moved, the door squeaked (you know that was bound to happen ) and the "empress" turned around, confused then shocked then "she" let out a silent scream. Xingke hastily stepped outside the room, shut the door and headed to the kitchen. He needed a drink, make that two or three to calm his nerves.

He could not believe it, he absolutely could not believe it. The empress being a girl was the prime reason he had taken the job to e a body guard a year ago. Wait; back up, that sounded wrong. He was not some pervert. He did not hunt little girls (just to be clear, he is all about the guys) He was into guys(repeat); he had never ever thought of girls like that(sorry Xingke fans), it was always, always and forever more guys. The last few jobs had not gone well because of the fact the they involved guys, delicious, hot, sexy men who he could not resist and did he dare mention it had not gone well. Examples, he could give you lots of examples. OK, there was one time when the wife walked, another when the husband walked in, another when his daughter walked in. Do you want to know what he was doing at all those times when people walked in. Well he would tell you. He was getting some sweet loving, not always sweet sometimes it was full of passion and Xingke being the flexible guy he is; in various different positions. The last walk in when his employer's father walked in was the last time. He had enough, enough walk-ins but never enough fuckings but he could get over that could not he? That is the tale of how Xingke decided that his career as a bodyguard for nobles was over. Then he had remembered the promise to the empress he had made years ago so he had come(oh the sweet irony) and got a job for the EMPRESS. He could not stress the word enough.

He had reached the kitchen and about to get a glass when he head soft steps behind him. He hoped it was someone other than the "empress" but he knew who it was. The empress or make that the emperor.

"Xingke….um…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok, first ever story written for Code Geass, hope you like it**

**review please**

**and hah cliffhanger(that's what its called right?) hope you liked it ( repeat)**


	2. Nothing

Nothing

"Xingke…un…"

He turned around and tried to put on the smile that he always had on for her…uhm…him no her...what to call her?; but he could not.

"Your majesty, what are you doing out of bed so late?"

He tried to keep his eyes on her/his face but his gaze drifted down to her…his crotch. Still staring intently, he wondered if he just imagined it or if it was as he saw it. The "empress" cleared her throat and said:

"So, you saw" "she" said this as more of a statement than a question but he had to put up a fight. There was no other way.

"I saw nothing, I heard nothing, I know nothing." Then he stopped when he heard himself deny what he had seen and even to him it sounded like he knew something, he saw something and he heard something. So, he changed his tactics and said, "what are you talking about, your highness? I know not of what you are talking about." He knew he sounded like an idiot and could not stop himself. He had to go on that self-discipline training he had been stalling on.

"So" he/she (ugg so confusing) said, the pitch of voice a bit deeper than from all times before, "it was not you standing at he door of my chamber, looking shocked when you saw me at an undressed state?" The "empress" faced blossomed a deep red at the thought of that.

Xingke carefully kept his face blank (which was very hard, mind you) and then remembered to act enraged at someone seeing the "empress" (sigh) undressed (which was not very hard at all). He said, " I just came down to the kitchen because I could not sleep. If you are unable to sleep and believe someone is lurking around I will keep a look out and let other guard know?" the last part he said feebly.

The "empress" stepped closer to Xingke and with her big eyes turned toward him, and just like any other time, she asked, "Why"

Xingke stepped back, uncomfortable at the closeness between then and confusedly said "Why what?" She/he answered, "Why could you not sleep?" as she took another step toward him. Xingke realized that he wouldn't have minded this much distance one hour ago, before what he saw or make that he did not see (still trying to deny it). Xingke taking another step back and said, "I did not mean to disturb your sleep, your royal ness. Did I disturb you?"

"Why?" The "empress" insisted.

He gave "her" a small smile, trying to hide the fact that he was hitting his head on the walls inside his head, which was giving him a bad headache. Damn, he really needed that drink, even though tomorrow morning would be so much worse. He snapped himself out of his wanderings and said "just a bad dream."

"I know what you saw."


End file.
